That Girl
by katyedavis
Summary: Sirius had been waiting on her to show up in Hogsmeade. He didn't know her name or even if she attended Hogwarts but he did know one thing: He had to get to know that girl.


_A/N_: **This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I am Chaser #1 of the Wimbourne Wasps and I am to write about Chaser #2's Favorite Character/Pairing. The favorite character was Sirius Black. You guys should check out the competition **** it's fierce!**

**Written for Amestrom's favorite character; Sirius Black. **

**Prompts:  
#2: (word) beginning  
#6: (word) luscious  
#9: (restriction) no using a "?"**

_I've never written about him before so I was actually really thrilled to give it a shot. I hope you guys like it and I could see myself writing a fic for him in the future__…__maybe ;) _

**That Girl**

Sirius couldn't help but wonder if she would ever show up. She usually would have been here by now. He had never met her or anything, and he certainly didn't know her name, however, there was something about her that he found curiously attractive. It could be her long and luscious brown hair that swayed whenever she entered a room. He also imagined that it could be her pale skin that resembled the moonlight or her blue eyes that took after the stars in the night sky. He didn't know what it was, but he was attracted.

There he sat in Hogsmeade drinking a butter beer and waiting for her. It was way past four and he was even more curious as to why she wasn't there yet.

"You must be waiting on a woman," the bartender commented.

Sirius just nodded, but kept his eyes trained on the door. He knew she would come. She always did.

"You might be waiting a long time," the bartender laughed.

Sirius didn't pay him any mind after those words. He knew he would have to wait a long time but he lived to see her. After he saw her for the very first time when her sweet voice bid adieu to the bar crowd, he was hooked. He hadn't been able to find her at Hogwarts even though they seemed to be about the same age. It was strange, but she almost felt like a dream.

James Potter had waltzed in through the door with a series of pink lipstick kisses trailing from his forehead past his ears. He had this big Cheshire-like grin and his eyes were full of nonsense. That nonsense they call love. Sirius knew James had been with Lily so he didn't even ask.

"Must have been an enchanting afternoon underneath those oaks," Sirius commented, still gawking at the door.

"Oh boy, it was amazing!" James said and then sputtered into details that Sirius had no intention of listening to.

He could pretend like any friend to be interested in a love life that wasn't his, but he didn't care. He only cared about that girl. That girl that he hadn't seen all day.

"I see that you've been sitting in this spot all day," James commented, taking Sirius's butterbeer from his hands.

"That I have," Sirius said, snapping his attention back to his friend.

"I think you may have missed your shot though," James said, downing the beer in one gulp.

"I couldn't have missed my shot. She hasn't come in yet," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"No, mate, I really think you missed your shot," James said, pointing out the window.

There she was in her white petticoat and her brown hair billowing out from behind her. She was with several of her friends and she didn't seem the least bit interested in coming into the bar that evening.

Sirius was clearly irritated and practically slammed his head on the table in frustration.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he shouted after each blow from the table to his head.

"Easy mate, I think you should go follow her. Not in that creepy way but just to see if you can catch her name," James suggested.

Sirius didn't think that following a girl would be a good idea. In fact, it was a bad idea on so many levels. Things were already creepy enough with him sitting here waiting for her.

Remus found that opportune moment to come in and sit down at the table.

"You guys should check out that ravishing blonde buying hot chocolate," he said, pointing to the group of girls standing outside that Sirius's secret crush had been standing around laughing with.

"She doesn't look like she could own the name, Eve." Remus said, raking his hands through his hair.

"No, mate. Sirius is interested in that brunette standing next to Eve. He's been waiting here all day hoping to bump into her," James chimed, finding some of it laughable.

"Oh yes, Carolyn is definitely something to pine after," Remus commented.

Sirius shot a look in his best friend's direction.

"I can't believe after all this time you have heard me describe her over and over again that you knew her name all along!" Sirius shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Of course I know her name! We're in potions together," Remus shouted back.

"You should have told me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"There are a million girls that go to this school that matched the description you gave me! There is no way I would just up and decide that it's Carolyn!" Remus argued.

Sirius just sighed heavily and put his head back on the table but turned it to the side so he could watch the girls' gossip around the table outside of the coffee shop. He was positive that they were freezing but they were laughing as if the frigid air wasn't bothering them.

"She must be a really sweet girl," Sirius commented.

"She's probably the sweetest of the Slytherin's, I'll give her that." Remus said.

Sirius knew that he should be appalled at the fact that she was a Slytherin but he found her more compelling. She didn't resemble any Slytherin qualities, but then he realized that he hadn't had a full conversation with her.

"A sweet Slytherin is a joke, Remus," James said.

"No, she really is! However, she has quite a rebellious streak. She was kicked out of Beauxbatons around her second year and then her parents shelled out quite a bit of money to get her in here. Since then she's been in trouble several times but they all involved potions or transfiguring students into certain things. She's very advanced. She might be too much for you to handle, Sirius," Remus joked, leaning back in his chair.

Sirius had it bad for this girl and the moment he saw her get up from her table and bid farewell to her friend, he decided now was the time to make his move.

"No one is too much for me to handle. I'll see you fellas at dinner...maybe. I've got a girl to catch," Sirius said, grabbing his coat and bolting out the door.

It was beginning to snow and he could see why she was in a rush to get back to the castle. He sped up, realizing that she was walking too fast, but he thanked Merlin that he knew her name.

"Carolyn!" he shouted, speeding into a sprint to catch up with the girl that had turned around at the sound of her name.

"I don't think I've met you," she said. Her French accent was meek but he found it very sexy.

"You haven't. However, I would like to change that. Let's have dinner," he said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

She walked closer to him in curiosity of the boy that had just demanded her to have dinner with him. She didn't want to refuse because he was very cute but she didn't know him. She had never seen him before and Sirius could tell that she had a lot of thoughts cross into her mind.

"It's just dinner. If you decide you don't like me afterwards then you can leave but I'm begging for a chance." he said, using his brown eyes to plead with her.

Her resolve seemed to cave and she just smiled lightly and nodded. They did indeed have dinner, but after their years at Hogwarts and all the dates they went on, he never saw her again. Even though he would have liked to.


End file.
